Geschichten aus Hogwarts - Next Generation
by elhelado
Summary: Hier geht es um das Leben der Neuen Generation, am meisten um ihre Beziehungskisten. Victoire/Ted; Roxanne/Frank; Rose/Scorpius; Alice/Albus; Molly/Lysander; Lucy/Lorcan; Der Rest mit OCs. Gut Frank und Alice sind ja eigentlich auch OCs, aber die sind nicht auf meinen Mist gewachsen. Die benutzt einfach jeder, weshalb ich mich mittlerweile einfach angeschlossen habe.
1. Chapter 01

**Geschichten aus Hogwarts - Next Generation**

**Informationen**

**Zeit:** Next Generation, 2021

**Pairings:  
**Victoire/Ted (VW/TL)  
Roxanne/Frank (RW/FL)  
Rose/Scorpius (RW/SM)  
Alice/Albus (AL/AP)  
Molly/Lysander (MW/LS)  
Lucy/Lorcan (LW/LS)

**Gryffindors:  
**James Sirius Potter (17) Quidditchcaptain Headboy (Haarfarbe: schwarz / Augenfarbe: braun / Wohnort: Melisande's Hill)  
Frank Neville Longbottom (17) Prefect (Haarfarbe: blond / Augenfarbe: blau / Wohnort: Hogsmeade)  
Roxanne Angelina Weasley (16) (Haarfarbe: rot / Augenfarbe: braun / Wohnort: London, Winkelgasse)  
Albus Severus Potter (15) Prefect (Haarfarbe: schwarz / Augenfarbe: grün / Wohnort: Melisande's Hill)  
Rose Hermione Weasley (15) Prefect (Haarfarbe: rot / Augenfarbe: blau / Wohnort: Ottery's St. Catchpole)  
Hugo Ronald Weasley (14) (Haarfarbe: rot / Augenfarbe: blau / Wohnort: Ottery's St. Catchpole)  
Lily Luna Potter (13) (Haarfarbe: dunkelrot / Augenfarbe: grün / Wohnort: Melisande's Hill)  
Emma Dora Potter (11) (Haarfarbe: dunkelrot / Augenfarbe: braun / Wohnort: Melisande's Hill)

**Hufflepuffs:  
**Alice Longbottom (15) Prefect (Haarfarbe: blond / Augenfarbe: blau / Wohnort: Hogsmeade)  
Lysander Scamander (12) (Haarfarbe: blond / Augenfarbe: grau / Wohnort: -)  
Molly Weasley (11) (Haarfarbe: rot / Augenfarbe: blau / Wohnort: Ottery's St. Catchpole)

**Ravenclaws:  
**Louis Weasley (17) Prefect (Haarfarbe: rot / Augenfarbe: blau / Wohnort: Shell Cottage)  
Lorcan Scamander (12) (Haarfarbe: blond / Augenfarbe: grau / Wohnort: -)  
Lucy Weasley (11) (Haarfarbe: rot / Augenfarbe: blau / Wohnort: Ottery's St. Catchpole)

**Slytherins:  
**Scorpius Malfoy (15) Prefect (Haarfarbe: blond / Augenfarbe: grau / Wohnort: Malfoy Manor)

**1. Kapitel**

Mittwoch, 1. September 2021:

„Nie im Leben hat dich irgendjemand zum Schulsprecher gemacht, Potter!", sagte Gracie Connor eine Siebtklässlerin aus Gryffindor überzeugt.

James lächelte bloß.

„Das Abzeichen hast du Longbottom geklaut, oder?"

„Nein, hab ich nicht", beteuerte James ihr und sein bester Freund Frank Longbottom schüttelte neben ihm beteuernd den Kopf.

Gracie musterte ihn und drehte sich dann um, um das Vertrauensschülerabteil für die Besprechung zu betreten.

Das Vertrauensschülerabteil war größer als andere, da auch maximal 26 Personen darin Platz finden mussten. Meistens waren es 24, da Vertrauensschüler auch oft zu Schulsprechern gemacht wurden, doch in diesem Jahr waren es 25, denn James hatte außer der Tatsache, dass er schon seit längerer Zeit Quidditchkapitän war, keinen Titel inne gehabt.

In dem Abteil fanden sich einige bekannte Gesichter wieder, mehrere davon aus James' näherer Verwandtschaft. Sein Bruder Albus war Vertrauensschüler und auch seine Cousine Rose, sein Cousin Louis aus dem Haus Ravenclaw, sein bester Freund Frank Longbottom und dessen kleine Schwester Alice und ein anderes ihm bekanntes Gesicht war wohl Scorpius Malfoy, ein mieser Slytherin, der etwas seltsames an sich hatte. James konnte ihn wie auch alle anderen Slytherins nicht ausstehen.

„Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle schöne Ferien", begann Gracie, „Ich und überraschenderweise auch James sind eure neuen Schulsprecher für dieses Jahr."  
James lächelte in die Runde und ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw schien ihm zurück zu lächeln. Gracie verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Für die Passwörtervergabe für Slytherin und Gryffindor, gebe ich zwei Pergamente herum. Nun geht es zu den Regeln, aber die haben sich seit letztem Jahr nicht geändert, auch hier soll jeder Vertrauensschüler noch einmal die Hausordnung lesen und dementsprechend durchgreifen."  
Ihr Blick schien mehr auf den Slytherins zu haften, als auf irgendwelchen anderen Schülern.

„Das Badezimmer, darf sowohl von den Vertrauensschülern, als auch von den Quidditchkapitänen benutzt werden und das zu jeder Zeit des Tages. Ich möchte nicht, dass mir wieder zu Ohren kommt, dass ein Schüler eines anderen Hauses mit Position dort hinausgeworfen wird."

James kratzte sich am Kopf. Es schien als wüsste er gar nichts zu sagen.

„Schüler anderer Häuser sind in den Gemeinschaftsräumen nicht erwünscht. Es gibt in Hogwarts genügend Orte, an denen man sich anderweitig treffen kann. Was die Belegung des Quidditchfeldes angeht. Darum kümmert sich in Zukunft James, also, wer trainieren will, muss das vorher mit James absprechen."

Hatte sie gerade James gesagt? Sogar zwei Mal? Verwirrt blickte der älteste Potter-Junge drein.

„Gibt es noch Fragen?"

Ein Sechstklässler aus Slytherin hob den Arm.

„Ich finde es unfair, dass Potter über das Quidditchfeld bestimmen darf. Immerhin ist er auch selbst Kapitän und ich befürchte, dass bei den Slytherins dadurch Nachteile entstehen."

Die fünf anderen Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler nickten.

„James ist als Schulsprecher in einer neutralen Position und wird sich nicht durch sein Engagement für sein eigenes Haus beeinflussen lassen", sagte Gracie und zog die Brauen hoch.

Der Junge warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, verstummte jedoch.

„Gut, dann ist die Besprechung hiermit beendet. Ich bitte darum ab und zu mal im Zug entlang zu gehen und zu schauen, ob alles seine Ordnung hat."

Dann drehte Gracie sich um und verließ das Abteil.

„Hat sie dich gerade wirklich drei Mal bei deinem Vornamen genannt?", fragte Frank an James gewandt, doch der konnte nicht antworten und starrte ihr nur hinterher.


	2. Chapter 02

**2. Kapitel**

„Ich bin froh, dass wir alle drei zu Vertrauensschülern gemacht wurden", sagte Alice zu Rose und Albus, als sie auf dem Weg waren, ihre anderen Freunde im Zug zu suchen.

Sie war ein hübsches Mädchen mit einem rundlichen Gesicht, das früher einmal in Albus verliebt gewesen war.

„An der Sache ärgert mich nur, dass wir weder Fred und George noch James mit irgendetwas drohen können. Fred und George haben ihren Abschluss gemacht und James bekommt eine höhere Position als wir", sagte Albus missmutig.

Rose nickte.

„Wennell wird schon wissen, was das sollte", sagte sie dann.

„Was er sich bei Scorpius Malfoy allerdings gedacht hat, ist mir schleierhaft", wandte Alice ein.

„Vielleicht wird er alt", gab Albus zu bedenken.

„Kennt ihr irgendeinen Slytherin, der besser für den Posten gewesen wäre?", fragte Rose.

Albus und Alice schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Oh, wartet, da waren Nelly, Tom, Luke und Bert", sagte Alice plötzlich und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, „Wollt ihr mit rein kommen?"  
„Nein, danke", sagte Rose, „Ben wartet auf uns."

„Ist ok", wir sehen uns dann später.

„Wir sind da!", rief Emma begeistert und sprang von ihrem Platz auf.

Lily grinste breit und erinnerte sich an ihren ersten Schultag.

Als sie ausgestiegen waren und Lily ihre Schwester Emma und ihre beiden Cousinen Molly und Lucy endlich losgeworden war, konnte sie endlich ihre beste Freundin Olivia das fragen, was ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge gebrannt hatte.

„Und was läuft jetzt nun zwischen Dir und deinem Alex?", fragte sie und wackelte dabei mit den Augenbrauen.

„Viel", antwortete Olivia und lächelte, während sie in eine der Kutschen einstiegen. „Er war in den Ferien bei mir und er meinte, dass er ja dieses Jahr nun auch endlich mal mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen will."

Lily pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Ich freue mich für dich", sagte sie.

„Aber was ist mit dir?", fragte Olivia.

„Gar nichts", antwortete Lily, „Was soll sein?"

„Na, du könntest dir doch auch Mal einen Kerl suchen", meinte sie.

„Vielleicht", sagte Lily.

„Ich hab eine Idee, ich verkuppele dich", sagte sie auf einmal.

„Mich verkuppeln?", fragte Lily, doch Olivia nickte übereifrig.

„Natürlich", sagte sie. „Ich weiß nur noch nicht mit wem."

„Solange es nicht McKinnon ist", sagte Lily.

„Keine Sorge, Lily, ich weiß, wie sehr du ihn hasst. Nein, ich suche schon jemanden vernünftiges aus", versicherte sie.

„Das will ich hoffen", sagte Lily missmutig.

Der Sprechende Hut hatte die kleine Emma nach kurzer Zeit dem Haus Gryffindor zugeteilt, Molly wurde eine Hufflepuff, was eine ziemliche Überraschung war und Lucy eine Ravenclaw.

Plötzlich lehnte James sich hinüber zu Albus.

„Sag mal siehst du auch, was ich sehe?", fragte er und deutete zum Lehrertisch.

„Ist das Victoire?", fragte Albus, „Was macht sie denn hier?"

James zuckte die Schultern, doch die beiden waren nicht die einzigen aus ihrer Familie, denen Victoires Anwesenheit ein Rätsel war. Die Weasley-Cousine hatte nämlich nichts von ihrem neuesten Jobangebot erzählt.

Oh Pardon, nicht Weasley-Cousine, denn inzwischen genau genommen seit Anfang August hieß die gute Lupin. Victoire machte an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ein zweijähriges Praktikum als Schulheilerin.


	3. Chapter 03

**3. Kapitel**

Donnerstag, 2. September 2021:

„Oh nein, eine Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei", stöhnte Albus laut auf, als Professor Longbottom ihm den Stundenplan austeilte.

„Es gibt auch Menschen die haben andere Probleme als ein langweiliges Schulfach", sagte Rose und blickte vom Tagespropheten auf.

„Warum? Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte Ben.

Rose nickte.

„Spanien hat doch Anfang des Jahres einen neuen Zaubereiminister gewählt. Jedenfalls läuft seit er an der Macht ist alles aus dem Ruder. Seltsame Gesetze werden durchgebracht. Gestern sind fünf spanische Auroren in Spanien ins Gefängnis geworfen worden, aber es ist noch nicht sicher warum und da Spanien mit niemandem mehr kooperiert, bekommen wir dazu auch keine weiteren Informationen."

„Kann uns doch aber egal sein, oder?", meldete sich Albus zu Wort.

„Im Prinzip schon", antwortete Rose, „aber hier steht, dass niemand abschätzen kann, welche Konsequenzen das noch mit sich trägt."

„Dann soll die Regierung halt Spione nach Spanien einschleusen", meinte Ben.

„Wenn das mal so einfach wäre, hier steht natürlich nicht, was Kingsley oder irgendjemand über die ganze Sache denkt."

„Alice, ist dir eigentlich klar, dass Bert dir schöne Augen macht?", neckte Nelly sie.

Alice, die gerade mit ihrer Feder ein Loch in ihr Pergament gekratzt hatte, sah auf.

„Meinst du also?", fragte Alice und zog die Brauen hoch.

„Also Luke meint er redet oft von dir", meinte Nelly.

Doch Alice verdrehte nur die Augen über die Phantasien ihrer Freundin.

„Immerhin seit ihr jetzt zusammen Vertrauensschüler", setzte Nelly noch einen nach.

Nun musste Alice lachen.

„Stimmt, das ist der Grund warum die meisten Leute heiraten, weil sie zusammen Vertrauensschüler waren", sagte sie sarkastisch.

„Du kannst doch nicht ewig weiter an Albus hängen. Ich meine der ist doch eh viel zu blind, wenn du Glück hast ist er reif genug, wenn du zwanzig bist", sagte Nelly.

„Wer sagt denn bitte schön, dass ich was von Albus will?", fragte Alice.

Nun zog Nelly die Brauen hoch.

„Das war in der dritten", gab Alice genervt von sich.

„Gut, dann hast du ja auch sicher nichts dagegen, dass ich Bert überredet habe dich um ein Date zu bitten."

„Was?"

„Und als Hausaufgabe beschreibt ihr bitte die Besonderheiten in Muggelhäusern", sagte Professor Creevey, womit er die erste Stunde Muggelkunde in diesem Jahr beendete.  
Hastig packte Rose ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie hatte es eilig, da sie ihre Verwandlungssachen oben im Turm hatte liegen lassen, weshalb sie sich hetzte ja nicht zu spät zum nächsten Unterricht zu kommen. Rose rannte also hoch und direkt wieder ein paar Stockwerke runter zum Verwandlungsraum, doch plötzlich stellte sich ihr jemand in den Weg.

„Weasley", sagte eine Stimme, die ihr durchaus bekannt vorkam und als sie die Person ansah, erkannte sie einen Büschel weißblonder Haare und eisgrauer Augen.

„Malfoy", stöhnte sie genervt, „Was willst du?"

„Hier hast du vorhin vergessen", sagte er höhnisch und drückte ihr ein Buch in die Hand. Es war ihr Muggelkundebuch.

„Ähm... danke", sagte sie.

„Man sieht sich", sagte Malfoy und verschwand.

Rose stand noch ein paar Sekunden wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie ja dringend zum Unterricht musste, den sie im Übrigen mit Scorpius Malfoy zusammen hatte und dieser war auch anwesend, doch es war, als wäre nichts geschehen. Er saß wie immer neben seinen Freunden und ignorierte Rose vollkommen.


End file.
